


my sister

by jaeparker



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeparker/pseuds/jaeparker
Summary: not fanfiction. just a poem I wrote about my sister.





	my sister

  
It reminded us of leaving.  
It reminded us of going somewhere we could never recognize.  
It feels like being submerged in a place we could never dream of,  
Yet wandering like we had grown up here.  
The difference in scenery seemed like a whole other world.   
The weather felt different, and the sun shined off kilter.   
The colors and the voices were foreign,   
even in the same language did they sound like nothing we have heard before.   
But it was our home.   
We had grown up here.   
We have lived here our entire lives.   
Our friends and family surround us.   
It all interlinks to make our memories.   
We could not recognize it at first,  
As if something were missing.  
We refused to ever admit it.  
But we were missing the final piece.   
The last thing needed to make it home,  
We could not have,  
Not ever again.  
We had lost her.   
And we could never get her back.   
Without her, this is not home.   
To us, it is a wasteland beyond recognition.   
Without her, we are not a family;  
Not even close.  
Without her, we cannot go on.  
She was the glue that held us together.  
She was the smile on our faces.  
She was the sparkle that has now been dulled with her absence.  
Without her light, we often find ourselves drowning in nothing.  
Without her love, we often find ourselves lost in a place once called home.  
Without her, we can no longer walk amongst ourselves as we might have before.  
But that is what we choose to be; without.  
We do not have to live with a vacancy.  
We can press on, and never let her light fade.  
We can paint the sky with the colors of our hearts  
And sign it ourselves with our courage to keep going.  
She was an artist in the purest form.  
And her pieces remain unfinished.  
But we will not let the oils fade.  
We cannot let her memory die with her.  
We must allow her art, life, and love live on as long as she should have.  
And beyond.  
For we may not be the artists,  
But we can be the curators.  
And with the overwhelming love she has left behind,  
All we can do is paint out the hopeless grieving.  
We replace the muted blues with vibrant greens  
As we bury her memories in our garden  
And watch her grow with the flowers in spring.  
We keep her with us.  
  



End file.
